


You can be the boss

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hux is having a me day, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, glasses!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: Ren strode through the doorway, marching forward until he backed Hux up against the wall. ‘Why are you answering the door in a robe?’





	You can be the boss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back back back back back again

It was a horrible day outside; rains and winds and power flickering. Only the latter worried Hux, which is why he worked on his laptop today. He wasn’t taking any chances, even with his work automatically saving to his Google Drive, and having a system of backups and backups of the backups. Ren said he was too thorough. Then again, Ren didn’t save word documents until he closed them.

A clap of thunder made him jump. Fuck. Always so damn jittery. Even after all these years. If Ren was here, he’d laugh.

He sighed and rubbed his face, leant back against the couch. He drank his tea. Just focus a little longer.

He responded to his recent emails and forwarded business partnership proposal to his boss, who was also his husband. Hux had the luxury of working from home today. He’d surely lose his mind if he had to face Ren as a boss every day. Ren bossed him around enough in bed.  

Despite working from home some days, Hux kept a tight schedule, planning every hour, every meal. He organised his workload so that every other week, after checking emails and sending out meeting agendas, he had three uninterrupted hours of personal time.

It didn’t take him long to power through his checklist, going beyond his requirements. He didn’t need to suck-up like this. He sucked off Ren to keep him happy and he didn’t need any more promotions or raises. He just liked working.

But he did need this personal time.

He adored his husband, but he was… a lot. While Hux couldn’t get enough attention from Ren, the man could be terribly overbearing and eager to please. He also didn’t understand the concept of an inside voice sometimes. Hux deserved this. It wasn’t anything special. Just a bath infused with his favourite oils, a large glass of wine, and a gothic horror novel.

Hux closed his laptop and set it on the coffee table. He stood and stretched, rolling his shoulders a few times. They popped and he winced. Another sign that he needed to relax.

He entered his modern gothic kitchen that Ren surprised him as a second anniversary gift. The first-year anniversary gift had been the house itself. Hux didn’t know how to cook a single recipe but he adored the dark marble counters and the grand chandelier with its faux candles. Hux’s second favourite part was the fully stocked bar that lay between the kitchen and the dining room. His first favourite part was the wine cellar underneath the walk-in pantry. He fetched some red wine and a glass.

In the bedroom, he picked up the book he was reading and set it beside the bath, along with the wine. He drew the bath, tweaking the temperature until it was as hot as he could bear. Ren preferred cool showers and Hux preferred blowjobs in the shower, so he suffered through that most mornings. He looked forward to unwinding in the steaming hot water. While the water ran, he added a sensible amount of soap, as well as lavender and sandalwood essential oils. He called bullshit on all their miracle work, but Ren swore by them. Ren had a Ferrari parked in the garage and wore a suit every day, but he was spiritual through and through. Hux wouldn’t be surprised if when Ren retired, he grew out his hair and moved to the countryside to sell handcrafted furniture or teach a yoga class.

Hux removed his glasses and put them in his case. He wore contacts whenever he left the house, but no one would see him today. He couldn’t stare at his reflection while he put them in; it sickened him. But he looked far better – and younger – without glasses so it was more than worth it. He wouldn’t be caught dead wearing them in the workplace.

He shrugged off his shirt and leggings, putting them in the hamper. He picked up Ren’s clothes and placed them in there too. Ren was a stickler for keeping their house today so he must have been in a rush to leave this morning. Probably spent too long jerking off in the shower. Hux wasn’t awake when Ren left.

He fussed over his reflection while he waited for the water to rise. His eyes were ringed with circles. As usual. He covered them with makeup when they got too bad. He didn’t like people asking if he was sick. No, just helping a man with too much ego and not enough self-control run a company. There were lines around his eyes too. Very faint. Tiny little creases. Small enough to ignore. But Hux could never ignore those things.

He exhaled and turned from the mirror. The bathwater was still rising but he didn’t want to wait any longer. He climbed into the bath and hissed at the warmth. Almost unbearable. Almost perfect. The bath was big enough that he could sit down and stretch out comfortably. He and Ren could both fit in it. They kept that in mind when designing their bathroom. It had to be big enough to share.

He let the steam billow around his face. He breathed in the soothing oils. His muscles were starting to relax already. This would take tonnes of stress off his shoulders. This would be heavenly.

And then the doorbell rang.

Hux shut his eyes briefly. Why did the universe hate him?

He rose and shut off the water, carefully climbed out the tub. He towelled off for a few seconds then threw on his bathroom robe. It was dark and fluffy and had his name embroidered on it. A birthday gift from Ren. Before he left the bathroom, he put his glasses on and hurried to the front door.

Whoever rang the bell knocked. Loudly.

He wanted to scream.

Hux opened the door, trying to school his scowl. He expected nosy neighbours, or worse, girl scouts.   
Instead, Ren stood before him. He wore a three-piece suit that was too tight in the arms and had his hair slicked back in a somewhat professional manner. His hair was resistant to most styling products. Though, Ren hardly needed them. No matter what, Ren’s hair fell perfectly into place. Hux couldn’t recall if he’d ever seen his husband with bed hair.

‘Why are you home?’

Ren strode through the doorway, marching forward until he backed Hux up against the wall. ‘Why are you answering the door in a robe?’

‘Why are you knocking on your own door?’

‘Left the key at home.’ Ren pressed up against Hux, trapping him with his body weight. ‘Interesting attire. Hoping one of the neighbours would come by and fuck you senseless?’

‘This isn’t a porno.’

‘Not yet.’

Hux rolled his eyes and shifted against the wall. ‘Did you come home for lunch? I haven’t made anything yet.’

Ren answered with a kiss, hands slamming against the wall on either side of Hux’s head. He nudged his thigh between Hux’s and sucked on his bottom lip. He mumbled something Hux couldn’t understand, hands sliding from the wall to Hux’s shoulders, trailing slowly down his arms, to his waist.

And he hauled Hux up over his shoulder.

‘Ren!’ Hux beat his fist on Ren’s back as Ren headed down the hallway. ‘Unhand me right now.’

‘I only have about twenty minutes here.’

‘Twenty minutes for what?’

‘Tuesday afternoon sex with you.’

They reached the bedroom and Ren set Hux on the edge of the bed. Hux huffed and tightened the sash of his robe. ‘This was supposed to be my time.’

Ren crouched in front of him, resting his large hands on Hux’s exposed knees. ‘What better way to treat yourself than with a big, thick, hard cock?’

‘I think your ego is bigger’, Hux said. ‘Twenty minutes, hm?’

‘Enough for a quickie.’

‘As long as we both come this time.’

 Groaning, Ren shuffled closer, shoving Hux’s legs apart. ‘i’ll make you come, baby.’ He nosed at the fabric of Hux’s robe before pulling it open to reveal Hux’s flushed, hardening cock. Ren wasted no time pressing kisses to the sensitive shaft, while Hux resisted the urge to squirm. Encouraged by this, Ren’s affection grew erratic, his kisses sloppy and his moans louder than Hux’s. With little hesitation, he took Hux in his mouth, swallowing his cock until he gagged.

Hux gasped, hips stuttering as he fought against fucking into Ren’s mouth. He didn’t want to come before they had even started. Instead, he ran his fingers through Ren’s locks. ‘Don’t choke yourself.’

Ren murmured something vulgar, his tongue brushing against the underside of Hux’s cock. An electric current shot up his spine and he sat ramrod straight. Ren didn’t notice. He was too busy slobbering over Hux’s cock, bobbing his head in an eager and uneven motion. He was too distracted to work up a steady pace. He deepthroated Hux for a few moments, then pulled back to lap at the tip, then sucked hard and fast. He gripped Hux’s waist, squeezed, as if wringing him out. He panted and spluttered praise Hux couldn’t understand whenever he paused to take a breath.

Hux wondered, idly, what Ren’s employees would think if they saw him in such a compromising position. Would they be surprised to know he loves having a cock in his mouth? Did they whisper about the possibilities, about their bizarre boss and any bizarre kinks he might have? Whether they did or not, surely, they were all too timid to ever let the gossip wonder too far. Ren was very public and very loud about critiquing, and even firing, his staff. Most left before reaching that breaking point. Hux would have too if his father hadn’t gotten him such a high-paying position.

Without warning, Ren released Hux’s cock and surged forward. He pinned Hux to the bed. Hux gasped at the sudden change in position and then huffed, fixed Ren with an annoyed glare. ‘I wasn’t even close.’

‘As much as I’d love to suck on your cock all day, I’m rather strapped for time.’ Ren brought one hand up to wrestle with his belt. As Ren shucked down his pants and underwear, Hux shifted under him enough to open the top drawer of the nightstand and fish out a condom. ‘How many red lights did you go through to get here?’

‘I’m a law-abiding citizen.’

‘Who’s charmed his way out of every violation he’s been pulled over for.’

Ren winked, looming over Hux like an all too eager hunter. His teeth were pulled back, his expression caught between a grimace and a grin. ‘I know how to get what I want.’

Hux held the condom between his fore and middle finger, offering it up to Ren. Ren’s cock jutted out red and proud, and Hux couldn’t help but picture Ren driving home with a raging hard-on. Could the man not go a few hours without sex? In all fairness, Ren was five years Hux’s junior. Hux’s insatiable lust for Ren had somewhat settled after their marriage. Perhaps Ren still needed another year or two.

‘Don’t you miss work?’ Ren asked as he struggled with the condom, large paws fiddling with the flimsy latex. ‘You used to love coming into the office early each morning. Working through your lunch break for fun.’

‘I liked it when you weren’t my boss.’

‘Remember when I’d call you into my office? I miss that.’

‘I’m your vice-president, not some ditzy secretary.’ Hux brushed Ren’s hands out of the way and rolled the condom down his length with ease. ‘I like working from home sometimes. It’s peaceful.’

Ren leaned in and brushed his lips against Hux’s ear. ‘Remember when I fucked you in conference room 4C? We didn’t have a rubber and you had to walk back to your office with my come dripping down your slutty thighs.’

With a sigh and a scowl, Hux laid back, allowing Ren to crawl on top of him. ‘That’s a rather unpleasant memory on my part.’

‘You were begging for it at the time.’

‘I hope you’re not planning on sticking that hideous thing in me without prepping me.’

Ren raised his brows. ‘You’re not prepped?’ Genuine surprise laced his tone.

‘What gave you the assumption I was?’

‘I always thought your “me time” involved shoving the biggest toy you can find up your tight little hole.’

Colour bloomed across Hux’s cheeks. ‘No!’ He shook his head, offended. ‘I just read. Sometimes take a bath.’

‘God, I married the fucking most boring man on the planet.’ Ren snatched the lube from Hux and shoved his legs up. Hux let out an undignified yelp as Ren almost bent him in half. He could never keep up with Ren’s strength and energy. He had a bad back, weak wrists and couldn’t top for more than ten minutes. Yet, Ren could fuck him for hours and not tire. He could get it up again minutes after coming if he was particularly horny. Whether he rode Hux or fucked him, he left Hux with an ache in his hips and thighs and fatigue that matched that of a strenuous workout. Ren just wanted everything from Hux, and then some.

‘Ren’, Hux said, appalled at his embarrassment and hardening cock. ‘I’m not some sex doll for you to throw around. You’re making me dizzy.’

‘My goal is to make you horny.’

Hux tried to say something else – something dignified, anything – but all that came out was a pitiful mewl. Ren, oh, so boldly ran his tongue flat across Hux’s arsehole. Hux’s body went pliant in Ren’s grip and he worse he could feel the smugness oozing off his husband. And once again, Ren threw himself into his work, dedicating his attention to working Hux open with his devilish, wicked, wonderful tongue.

There was a time, years ago now, when Hux utterly abhorred the very concept of someone violating him so shamelessly. Then there was a drunken night in Ren’s apartment. Ren was slobbering all over him and Hux was spilling his wine and calling Ren _darling_ and _love._ And then Ren’s foul tongue was on him and Hux was calling him _disgusting_ and _feral_ and demanding that he not stop.

He had loved the act ever since. Near addicted. He’ll even perform it on Ren on request. Though it usually leaves him with a sore neck because Ren is very enthusiastic.

‘Ren. You’ll. Late.’ Hux swallowed, eyes rolling back. Hips jerking. Arsehole fluttering. ‘Late, you’ll be late.’

‘What are they going to do, fire me?’

‘Ren.’

Ren made a shushing sound and licked a Hux’s hole. Twice. Then again. Infuriating. ‘Just having a little fun.’ His mouth lingered for another minute—not even that, not enough. Then he was sitting up and Hux was a tangle of limbs, trying to right himself.

‘Lube?’

‘Ah’, Hux said. ‘Dresser, perhaps.’

‘You’re killing me, babe.’

Ren was up and back, lube in hand, before Hux could sit up. Once he did, he adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. ‘You’re serious?’

Ren leant back, brow arched. ‘You don’t want to?’

Hux shook his head. ‘No.’ He frowned. ‘I mean. I do. That’s not it. I’m just unsure as to why you’d come all the way home just for this.’

‘To fuck you’, Ren said. He tilted his head a little. Like a dog. Or a deranged serial killer. He looked at Hux like Hux was utterly stupid. He felt stupid. He was terrible at this marriage thing.

‘Ah.’

‘Look, I’m not going to fucking pressure you into—,’

‘No, it’s fine.’ Hux leant in and licked Ren’s bottom lip. ‘More than fine.’

He didn’t even need to finish the sentence before Ren pinned him down on the mattress once more. He flipped the lid off the lube bottle and slathered up his fingers. Hux wrinkles his nose but said nothing. More was better than less when it came to Ren and his appendages.

‘Knees spread, babe.’

‘I know what to—oh.’

No warning whatsoever. Ren’s fingers were down there, twisting, curling. Nudging inside him. No hesitation. Strictly business. Hux didn’t doubt that later tonight Ren would go slow and talk about his day and tell Hux he’s gorgeous. But they were on a time crunch.

Two fingers, up to the second knuckle. Going deeper, stretching, working. Hux stared up at the ceiling, breathing laboured. Pleasure pooled at the pit of his stomach, just out of each. Ren’s fingers were moving too quickly, focused on working him open, not making him scream. Almost all the way in, fingertips rubbing and prodding his spasming walls. He clenched and gasped.

Then the fingers were gone. Hux felt like he’d been doused with water.

‘Should be good’, Ren said.

Hux rested his weight on his elbows and Ren pushed him back down. ‘Just lie there and look pretty’, he said.

Hux wanted to say more, chide Ren for being so bossy, but Ren was lining himself up. With one impossibly large hand on his impossibly large cock, Ren settled between Hux’s thighs, brows furrowed. His cockhead dragged against Hux’s hole and Hux hissed through his teeth, chin jutting out. ‘Please don’t tease.’

‘I’m not. Stay still.’ Ren’s other hand shoved his thighs open further, hips rocking slowly until the tip pushed inside Hux. Hux tensed for a heartbeat, then melted into the mattress. There wasn’t much he could do in this position other than keeping his legs open. Ren grunted above him and moved his hand from Hux’s thigh to beside Hux’s head, bracing himself.

‘Don’t pop a vein’, Hux said. He brushed his knuckles over Ren’s cheekbone. ‘So serious.’

Ren tilted his head to kiss his fingers. ‘I’m concentrating.’ He dipped his head and gave a slow, steady roll of his hips. He slipped in further and Hux bit his lip.

‘Oh, that’s good.’

‘That’s why I’m here.’

Quickies had to start slowly. Whenever they tried to rush, someone got hurt. Ren was too large and Hux was too small and they weren’t as young as when they first met; back when they could go at it for hours and never tire. They needed a build-up nowadays.

When Ren was close to bottoming out, his other hand moved to the other side of Hux’s head, and he leaned over Hux like a predator. He bared his teeth and rolled his hips sharply, pushing in the last inch or so. Hux went cross-eyed for a moment and made a feral sound.

‘Ready?’ Ren asked.

‘Of course’, Hux said, already breathless.

He was never truly ready. Fast or slow, it always felt like Ren was churning up his insides, deep in him. While inside him, Ren once said he could feel Hux’s soul. Hux laughed so hard that he ruined the mood, but in moments like this, he almost believed that.

Ren didn’t have an even pace. He just fucked Hux how he felt like it. He did something right, judging by his string of past lovers and how Hux was near addicted. Theoretically, he should be bad. A big dick doesn’t equal a good performance.

Ren moaned above him, pulling out and fucking back into him with fervour. Hux squeezed down on his cock, inhaling deeply. He stared down between them, glasses sliding down his nose, watching Ren disappear inside him and slide out again.

‘Ah, fuck. There you go, babe’, Ren said, voice pitched low, scratchy almost. ‘This good?’

‘I’m already close’, Hux said, apologetic.

Ren shushed him, lips brushing against Hux’s breathing into his mouth. ‘You weren’t meant to last. Don’t have much longer.’

Hux breathed deliberately for a few breaths before he finally regained control of his limbs. He grabbed his cock and jerked it hard, like a teenager who just discovered porn. He never really grew out of that uncouth phase. Ren liked it.

‘Ren, I’m not going to last.’

‘It’s okay. Shh.’ Ren opened his mouth to say more but groaned instead, head falling back, hips jerking hard. ‘Almost there.’

There never came at the same time. Hux didn’t believe they ever could. They took turns embarrassing themselves, finishing sometimes long the other. Sometimes finishing when the other can’t.

It was Hux’s turn to embarrassing himself. He whined and squeezed his cock, trying to hold it back. Futile. He spilled over all his stomach, arching off the mattress enough to feel a twinge in his back. He went limp moments after, cock drooling into his pale dusting of a treasure trail.

Ren swore and dipped his head. ‘Shit, Hux. God, okay. Nearly there, don’t move.’

Hux couldn’t move if he tried. He was reeling, head clouded and swimming as his mind caught up with his orgasm. Ren murmured incoherently into his ear, almost chest to chest with him for the final stretch. Hux clenched around him weakly, though he wanted to push Ren off before he became oversensitive. He wouldn’t. Ren was built like a brick house so he could try anyway.

It only took a few more thrusts and then Ren was finished. His hips jerked a little while longer and then he slipped out of Hux, rolling onto his back.

They laid in silence, catching their breaths. The sunlight shining in from the window caught Hux’s eye, reminding him it was broad daylight. He wondered if the neighbours heard. They were nosy fuckers, suspicious too. Hux hoped they were jealous.

Ren’s watch beeped.

‘Fuck.’

A few more moments of stillness, then Ren rose, rubbing his face. He pulled off the condom, tied it, lobbed it into the bin. Hux winced at the wet sound it made as it landed.

‘That was good’, Ren said, tugging up his trousers.

‘Was it?’

‘Mm. Quick. Told you I only needed twenty minutes.’

Hux sat upright, weakly tugging his robe around himself. It slid off his shoulder, exposing the freckles. He coughed and adjusted his glasses.

Ren fixed his tie, walking around to his side of the bed. ‘Enjoy the rest of your day.’ He bent down and kissed Hux’s forehead.

‘Thank you.’

‘How about we go out to dinner tonight?’

‘Perhaps.’

Ren tilted his head. ‘How about I make you dinner, then? For your “me day”?’

Hux smiled faintly. ‘That sounds better.’

‘i’ll try and get off early.’

‘That just means more work for me tomorrow.’

‘But you like work.’ Ren reached in his pocket for his keys. ‘That’s why you’re the vice-president, babe.’

‘And you don’t like work. That’s why you’re the president.’

Ren smirked walked towards the door. ‘Go enjoy your bath.’

‘I will.’

He won’t. Not without one more addition. When he heard the front door close, Hux got out of bed and walked to his dresser. He rummaged around in the top drawer until he found what he was looking for. A baby blue dildo with a thick head and his initials engraved on the base.

Now he could enjoy his me time.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/leshimonster). It's mostly selfies tbh


End file.
